Archive:Jeth Holywrought
Jeth is the leader of The Lionheart Company, a group of merchants and traders who are very active in Stormwind City's Cyber-sex community. Some say the man cant get layed in real life others just refer to him as a lolrp n00b. He likes to think of himself as a pimp. It has been known that Jethamus constantly throws himself into long fits of masterbasion for the well being of the "family", barely making it out alive. =Birth= Jethamus Taramoore Holywrought VIII was the second of four children. The parents, Kharne and Taressa Holywrought, were fairly prominent figures of Lordaeron. Due to him being born into an upper-casted family, the toddler was raised by but one nanny. Jeth would later feel lash out hatred at his parents because of their lack of attention toward him. The Holywrought family lived inside the walls of Capital City. Kharne made sure that his family resided in one of the finer manors of Terenas' metropolis. While Taressa attended the balls and gatherings of upper society, the father of the manor was a narcissistic diplomat, claiming that he was King Terenas' right hand man. Luthorin Holywrought, Jethamus' older brother by five years, was very protective over his sibling. With but one nanny being Jeth's guardian, Luthorin felt that without him, the younger Holywrought would be alone in the world, without one person to be his mentor. Life can not always be the metropolis of splendid wonders which many think it is. After a mere year from Jeth's birth, tragedy struck the Holywrought household. Aniline McGomery, Karne's sister, was brutally murdered by a group of assassins sent by enemy politicians belonging to another party. Their plan was to send Kharne into a spiral of depression to the point where they would have no competition from the Royal Political Party. Their plan had succeeded. Suddenly, the People's Political Party rose in both numbers and power, eventually influencing a small portion of the Lordaeron City government. Little did these corrupt politicians know of the draw backs of their seemingly full-proof plan. Kharne was now a rowdy alcoholic, meandering from tavern to tavern, being booted out from each one. His respect was stomped on and thrown into the raging fires of the public. The father barely ever visiting his Holywrought manor. When he did, chaos struck. Aggression would pour from Kharne; he would hit Taressa and yell discouraging words into her tearing face. Violence shook the foundations of the Holywrought manor the year following Kharne's bitter stop to his career. The alcoholic returned from a tavern, this time with a broken bottle. With haste and unnecessary anger, the father rushed to Jeth's nursery, only to be stopped by one Luthorin Holywrought, age seven by now. Kharne rushed at his son with the bottle and sliced Luthorin's back open. Before any harm, a nearby Lordaeron Guard patrol heard the screaming. The ex-politician was sent to be hanged at the gallows. Childhood Young Adulthood Adulthood Mid-Age Descent New Beginnings Appearance The hair of Jeth is a midnight black, obviously dyed. The crow's feet and wrinkles across Jethamus' weathered face proves that the man's true hair color is gray if not white. 78 years have passed since the Human's birth, and it barely shows; most likely because of his descent in the Scourge. One of Jeth's most prized possessions is his tuxedo he wears absolutely everywhere he does business. He constantly boasts that the suit was tailored in the very halls of Silvermoon by the finest of artisans. Some say that Holywrought would slice the throat of any man who would insult him. Self Defense Jeth is most definitely not the fighter type. If the man was cornered, he will hold his own, though. Hidden in one of the Lionheart's dress shoes is a small blade, eight inches in all. A small fortune worth of fireworks is securely kept within Jeth's tuxedo as a distraction or blinding technique. Finally, Holywrought's most prized alchemists create invisibility potions: Jeth's favorite method of escape. Quotes "Cash is king." "You want to screw with the Lionhearts? You'll get the *&^%in' Lionhearts!" "My appreciation to you." "I'd rather you run, given the chance." "Help the Alliance! Support the Lionhearts! "Cyboring for gold! PST" Jeth: Not Directly Linked To The Lionheart Family? A rumor has been spread throughout Stormwind that Jethamus' last name is "Holywrought", not "Lionheart", meaning that he is not linked with Validus Lionheart, the previous Boss of the family. This is very well a fact. Validus was Jeth's mentor, his protege, the company was Jeth's inheritance. See also The Lionheart Company Obgrim's Oddities External links * External link Category: Alliance Category: Alliance_Death_Knight Category: Human Category:n00b Category:Cyber sex Category:Ebaying gold Category:Guy's who will never see raid content